Hear Me
by yeppeutta
Summary: Dari sekian banyak hal sempurna yang sering Soonyoung lihat, tidak sepenuhnya memuaskan batin. Terkadang, yang indah jauh lebih menarik dibanding yang sempurna. Dan di sana ada Jihoon, seorang pemuda mungil yang menarik perhatian lebih dari yang lainnya. / SoonHoon. Hozi. Hoshi x Woozi.


_Dari sekian banyak hal sempurna yang sering Soonyoung lihat, tidak sepenuhnya memuaskan batin. Terkadang, yang indah jauh lebih menarik dibanding yang sempurna. Dan di sana ada Jihoon, seorang pemuda mungil yang menarik perhatian lebih dari yang lainnya._

 **HEAR ME**

 _2016 © yeppeutta_

 _ **Note : Inspired by 'Hear Me' a Chinese Film**_

"Untuk apa kotak sebesar itu?" Ibu Soonyoung mengerling pada boks makanan berisi makan siang dalam porsi besar.

Yang ditanya mengerling, menatap sebentar pada ibunya lalu kembali fokus menata makanan agar berbentuk indah dan rapi. "Amal."

"Heeh?" Sang ibu mengerutkan kening bingung. "Amal? Hanya satu boks?"

"Memang harusnya berapa boks?"

Wanita itu tertawa, "kau menyukai seseorang, ya?"

Soonyoung terlihat salah tingkah; bahkan pipinya merona tipis. "Sudah kubilang ini untuk amal!" Pemuda itu menutup boksnya. "Sudah, aku pergi dulu."

.

Hari ini Soonyoung duduk di bangku dekat sebuah tempat pelatihan renang setelah hari sebelumnya mengantar makanan pesanan para tuna rungu yang berlatih di dalam sana dan bertemu pemuda mungil dengan rambut coklat muda yang manis. Adik dari salah satu atlet renang di dalam sana menarik perhatiannya, ditambah ada sedikit rasa khawatir pada pemuda bernama Jihoon yang kemarin terjatuh dari motor karena sesuatu. Ia ingin memastikan kondisi pemuda itu.

Sebuah tepukan di bahu membuat pemuda yang memperhatikan boks dalam kantong plastik itu mendongak. Ia menemukan pemuda yang ia tunggu tengah menatapnya bingung.

'Sedang apa?' Yang menepuk bahu bertanya lewat bahasa isyarat.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, 'menunggumu.'

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, sang pemuda yang bertanya merona tipis. Kemudian wajahnya memasang ekspreksi bingung. 'Tidak bekerja?'

'Kerja?'

Jihoon, pemuda yang menyapa Soonyoung tadi mengangguk kecil. 'Mengantar makanan.'

Soonyoung terkekeh, ia kemudian menggeleng. 'Mengantar makanan bukan pekerjaanku, aku melakukannya untuk menolong ayahku.'

Jihoon membuat isyarat kata oh panjang lewat mulutnya yang dibulatkan. 'Kau anak yang baik.'

Mendapat pujian itu, Soonyoung kembali terkekeh. 'Omong-omong, bagaimana lukamu kemarin?'

Pemuda di depan Soonyoung melirik ke arah luka yang disebabkan jatuh kemarin, ia kemudian tersenyum kecil. 'Sudah baik-baik saja. Terima kasih mau mengantarku ke rumah sakit kemarin.'

'Itu bukan apa-apa,' meski sebenarnya karena itu, Soonyoung harus menghabiskan tujuh boks nasi kotak yang sudah dingin.

Menyadari Jihoon yang berdiri, Soonyoung pun bergeser pelan. Ia kemudian menarik lengan kurus pemuda di depannya agar duduk di sebelahnya. Ia meletakkan makanan yang sudah ia siapkan tadi di pangkuan Jihoon. 'Makan siang untukmu. Ibuku membawakanku ini, tapi aku sangat kenyang.'

Jihoon menatap heran pada Soonyoung, kemudian ia mengeluarkan isinya dan menemukan satu boks besar berisi makanan-makanan yang terlihat nikmat. Matanya membola. 'Banyak sekali. Berapa harganya?'

'Gratis. Itu makan siangku, tapi kau boleh menghabiskannya karena aku terlalu kenyang.'

Jihoon menggeleng keras, menunjukkan penolakan penuh hingga rambutnya bergerak-gerak lucu. 'Karena bukan kau yang memakannya, itu berarti ini perlu dibeli. Berapa harganya?' Ia segera mengeluarkan sebuah buku di dalam tas, mulai menggambar boks serta isinya dengan rapi.

Soonyoung masih terdiam, tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon dan justru mengerut bingung pada apa yang Jihoon lakukan. 'Aku sudah bilang itu gratis,' balasnya setelah Jihoon tidak juga berhenti bertanya soal harga.

Bukannya mempedulikan apa yang Soonyoung katakan, Jihoon justru mengeluarkan dompet dari dalam tas dan melihat isinya. Menyadari ia sedang tidak memiliki uang, pemuda itu menghela napas berat. 'Aku tidak bawa uang hari ini, aku akan membayarnya segera setelah aku dapat uang dari bekerja.'

Tangannya ia kibaskan, tanda menolak apa yang Jihoon katakan. 'Aku tidak butuh dibayar untuk makan siangku. Tapi kalau kau memaksa membayar, bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan menonton film denganku?'

'Film?' Jihoon mengulangi gerakan isyarat yang tadi Soonyoung lakukan. Ia berpikir sejenak. Setelah mempertimbangkannya, ia kembali menatap Soonyoung. 'Berapa lama Filmnya?'

'Satu setengah jam. Aku sudah punya tiketnya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir soal harga tiket.'

Sekali lagi Jihoon membuka-buka lembaran bukunya, kali ini membuka sisi yang sudah berisi tulisan; semakin ke depan. Saat sampai di sebuah tabel dan membaca isinya, ia menoleh pada Soonyoung dengan ekspreksi sedih dan merasa bersalah. 'Tidak bisa, aku perlu bekerja.'

'Tapi—'

Ponsel Jihoon bergetar, ia langsung membukanya dan menemukan alarmnya sudah berbunyi. 'Maaf Soonyoung, aku harus bekerja sekarang. Aku akan membayar makananmu setelah ini, sampai jumpa!' Ia berdiri dari duduknya, melambai pada Soonyoung dengan tangannya yang tidak membawa boks makanan lalu melangkah setengah berlari, menjauh dari Soonyoung untuk pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

.

Soonyoung tengah berjalan-jalan di tempat para pengamen jalanan biasa bekerja. Matanya mengedar untuk mencari seseorang. Saat menemukan pemuda dengan pakaian serba abu-abu dan kulit yang juga diwarnai senada dengan pakaiannya, ia tersenyum. Langkahnya dipercepat mendekati pemuda itu.

Sampai di depan pemuda yang tengah berdiri mematung, Soonyoung melambaikan tangan dengan senyum cerahnya. Sementara yang di sapa nampak tidak mengubah ekspreksi ataupun membalas sapaan. Ia kurang yakin, tapi nampaknya setelah dilihat-lihat dari kostum, sepertinya Jihoon yang ada di depannya kini tengah meniru sebuah patung.

Soonyoung terkekeh kecil, 'apa kau sudah makan makanan yang aku beri tadi? Berdiri diam seperti ini pasti akan membuatmu menghabiskan banyak energi, makan yang banyak ya agar tubuhmu tidak—'

Suara gerincing koin membuat tubuh Jihoon bergerak—tidak lagi menatap yang tengah mengajak _bicara_ , Soonyoung yang sibuk melakukan bahasa isyarat tadi menghela napas. Matanya kemudian fokus pada gerakan manis yang Jihoon lakukan, juga tipuan-tipuan kecil yang ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya. Setelah _waktu_ dari koin yang diberikan habis, Jihoon pun kembali diam.

"Kau harus memberinya uang untuk membuatnya begerak," seorang kakek-kakek yang mendapat hadiah buah apel dari Jihoon itu terkekeh meremehkan Soonyoung; seolah Soonyoung adalah pemuda bodoh yang tidak mengerti bagaimana pengamen jalanan bekerja.

Jihoon tidak didatangi banyak orang seperti seorang band kecil kecilan di dekat pohon penghias taman, tapi Soonyoung yang duduk cukup lama di bangku dekat tempat Jihoon bekerja itu bisa melihat beberapa koin yang bisa dikatakan lumayan.

Setelah langit mulai gelap, Jihoon berhenti dengan posisinya dan memungut koin-koin yang berceceran di dekat tas. Soonyoung yang menyadari pemuda yang ditunggunya sudah selesai bekerja itu pun segera menghampiri si mungil tepat setelah yang dihampiri berdiri.

'Selamat malam, Jihoon!' Soonyoung memasang senyuman lebar hingga matanya lenyap. Ia mengulurkan sebuah susu dalam kardus yang tadi sudah ia beli, lalu meminum yang masih di tangan lainnya.

Jihoon menoleh, memberi ekspreksi bingung dengan tangan menggenggam minuman yang Soonyoung berikan.

Soonyoung menyimpan minumnya sebentar di kantung jaketnya yang besar. 'Jangan khawatir, tadi saat aku membelinya ada promo beli satu gratis satu, jadi aku memberikan yang gratis untukmu.'

'Sungguh?' Pemuda yang berpakaian serba abu-abu itu mengerutkan kening, menatap bingung pada yang lebih tinggi. 'Baiklah, terima kasih, Soonyoung.'

Mendapat kata terima kasih; bukan penolakan seperti perlu membayarnya atau yang lain-lain, Soonyoung pun tersenyum.

'Aku akan membersihkan _make up_ ku dahulu, setelah itu mari mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju tempat _hyung_ -ku berlatih renang.'

Soonyoung mengangguk setuju, ia menerima susu yang tadi sudah diminum sebagian oleh Jihoon dan melambai pelan pada pemuda itu sampai yang diberi lambaian menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

.

Duduk di pinggir kolam renang, mereka berdua diam sambil memperhatikan para tuna rungu tengah berenang. Soonyoung sesekali mengerling pada Jihoon yang tersenyum pada kakaknya di tengah kolam, juga beberapa kali mereka bertemu pandang hingga yang bertubuh mungil merona dan memilih kembali melihat ke arah lain.

Saat tengah memperhatikan mereka yang berenang, tiba-tiba sang pelatih menyeburkan diri ke dalam kolam untuk menepuk salah seorang yang berlatih lalu memberi tahu apa yang kurang dalam tekniknya.

Kening Soonyoung mengerut. Nampaknya yang pelatih tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berbahasa isyarat; mungkin karena sang pelatih masih baru. Mereka seperti melakukan komunikasi kosong, tidak ada tanggapan selain bingung.

Kemudian kakak Jihoon, yang jika tidak salah ingat Jihoon mengatakan pemuda itu bernama Yoongi menghampiri dua orang itu. Ia meminta izin untuk menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud sang pelatih dengan bahasa isyarat agar dapat dipahami gadis yang diberi peringatan setelah sebelumnya melihat dari jauh.

Soonyoung menepuk bahu Jihoon yang terlihat memberi senyuman pada kakaknya di dalam kolam sana, 'kakakmu bisa membaca bibir?'

Jihoon terkekeh kecil sambil menggeleng, 'tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa membaca makna gerak bibir dengan benar. Yoongi– _Hyung_ hanya memiliki kemampuan lebih peka dibanding orang dengan indra yang sempurna karena ia sudah tidak bisa mendengar sejak kecil, jadi ia langsung paham apa yang salah hanya dengan melihat ekspreksi sang pelatih dan gerak-geriknya.'

Mendengar penjelasan Jihoon, ia kemudian mengangguk paham dan menoleh kembali ke kolam renang. Meski tidak bisa mendengar, mereka semua nampak luar biasa dalam bergerak di air, bahkan dirinya pun kalah, batin Soonyoung dalam hati.

Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh, kolam renang pun sudah kosong. Yang terdengar hanya gemericik air dari tempat mandi dan suara air dalam kolam yang saling menabrak saat dibersihkan.

'Kau selalu menunggu begini?' Soonyoung bertanya melihat Jihoon yang terlihat begitu senang memperhatikan sekeliling. 'Bukannya terasa membosankan?'

Mendapat pertanyaan begitu, Jihoon tersenyum hingga lesung pipinya terlihat sedikit sambil menggelengkan kepala tanpa beban. 'Melihat kakakku di sana membuatku sangat bangga, jadi aku tidak mungkin merasa bosan.'

"Benar-benar adik yang baik," lirih Soonyoung saat Jihoon sudah memalingkan wajahnya untuk kembali memperhatikan sekeliling.

.

"Amal lagi?" Suara pria dewasa di ambang pintu membuat Soonyoung yang tengah menata sebuah sup dalam wadah besar hampir melompat karena terkejut, mata sipitnya makin tipis dengan alis menukik tidak senang melihat ayahnya yang memberi senyuman tengil di sana. Pria dengan mata persis seperti pemuda yang tengah menata makanan itu mendekat, "Kalau suka orang katakan saja pada _appa_ , tidak perlu pakai alasan amal segala."

"Siapa yang suka orang _sih_ ," Soonyoung mendengus jengkel, matanya tidak sedikitpun melirik ayahnya dan justru sibuk menata makanan. "Aku hanya ingin memberi ini pada orang, salah?"

Pria itu tertawa, "Yasudah, _beramal_ dulu sana, jangan lupa kenalkan pada _appa_ kalau sudah jadian ya!"

" _Appa_!" Pemuda itu memekik, pipinya merona tipis namun ia langsung menyembunyikannya dengan membalikkan badan membelakangi ayahnya dan menata makanan itu dalam tas. "Sudah, aku pergi dulu. Dah!"

.

Soonyoung menemukan tempat tinggal Jihoon setelah mencari tahu lewat orang di tempat kakak Jihoon berlatih renang tadi karena tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari di seluruh lokasi latihan. Matanya mengedar, memperhatikan sebuah rumah kecil yang kosong. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya ke mana Jihoon pergi dan kakaknya.

Ia menunggu suara motor Jihoon sambil duduk di atas motornya sendiri, matanya mengedar sesekali untuk melihat apa Jihoon akan segera datang atau tidak.

Mendengar suara lirih motor, senyuman Soonyoung mengembang. Ia mendapati Jihoon dengan kendaraannya menghampiri tempatnya memarkirkan motor.

'Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tempat ini?' Jihoon bertanya setelah tiba di depan Soonyoung.

Yang ditanya tertawa kecil, 'aku mencuri informasi kakakmu di tempatnya berlatih renang.'

Mendapat jawaban dari Soonyoung, pemuda itu memukul pelan lengan yang lebih tinggi.

'Oh iya,' Soonyoung yang terkekeh melihat tingkah Jihoon itu kemudian memasang ekspreksi mengingat sesuatu. Ia berbalik, mengambil tas yang ia bawa di keranjang belakang motornya dan membuka isinya di depan Jihoon. 'Aku membawakanmu sup, jangan lupa di makan ya.'

Mendapat uluran satu _cup_ besar berisi sup, Jihoon tersenyum. Ia membuka dan menyeruput pelan isinya. Mendapat rasa yang menyenangkan, ia memberi gestur dirinya menyukai makanan itu dan menggerakkan tangan untuk mengatakan bahwa rasanya enak.

Soonyoung tersenyum bangga karena pujian yang Jihoon berikan, 'aku yang membuatnya sendiri loh.'

Jihoon menyerahkan sup itu pada Soonyoung kembali lalu meraih kunci motor yang masih menggantung di kendaraannya, ia kemudian menarik lengan Soonyoung pelan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. 'Aku akan membayarnya, lalu biar kuhabiskan.'

'Tidak perlu!' Tangannya bergerak memberi penolakan penuh pada Jihoon. Ia meletakkan sup itu di atas meja, lalu mata tipisnya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. 'Rumahmu sangat menyenangkan, tidak ada sekat sehingga aku bisa melihat ke seluruh penjuru rumah.'

'Oh, ini agar rumahku terlihat luas. Kata ayahku, orang tuna rungu memiliki indra lain yang lebih peka, sehingga pandangan yang dibatasi pasti akan menganggu mereka. Itu sebabnya ayah membuatkan rumah seperti ini untukku dan _hyung_.'

'Ayahmu benar-benar peduli pada anaknya, ya. Kau sangat beruntung.'

Mendapat pujian seperti itu, Jihoon tersenyum senang. 'Meski jarang pulang, ayahku selalu menghubungi kami dan memastikan kondisi kami. Karena pekerjaan di sana sangat melelahkan dan panjang, aku dan Yoongi– _hyung_ terpaksa hidup berdua. Yoongi– _hyung_ memilih melanjutkan kemampuannya di bidang renang, juga untuk melatih indranya yang lain. Sementara aku yang akan bekerja untuk kita sehari hari.'

'Kau tidak pernah merasa itu terbalik?' Soonyoung menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan prihatin, merasa kasihan juga melihat pemuda sekecil Jihoon yang harus bekerja sana-sini mencari uang. 'Kau yang adik, tapi _hyung_ mu justru sibuk berlatih dan kau yang mengurusi kebutuhan kalian. Bukannya justru kau yang jadi terlihat seperti kakak?'

'Siapa yang kakak dan adik itu tidak penting,' Jihoon tersenyum kecil. 'Kau anak tunggal, jadi kau pasti tidak benar-benar memahaminya, ya? Konsep kakak–adik itu hanya berlaku selama kau masih kecil, begitu dewasa, kita adalah saudara. Siapa bekerja untuk apa tidak bukan masalah, kita hanya perlu saling membantu. Lagi pula, kakakku menghasilkan uang lebih banyak dibanding aku.'

'Dari semua itu?' Soonyoung menunjuk sederet piala, piagam, mendali, serta beberapa foto yang menunjukkan kejuaraan apa saja yang sudah kakak Jihoon hadiri dan menangkan. Matanya manatap kagum pada sederet prestasi yang terlihat mengagumkan di dalam lemari, juga menggantung di dinding.

Jihoon mengangguk, 'kakakku hampir selalu menang di tiap kejuaraan, uang yang ia dapatkan dari bertanding menjadi sangat banyak memenuhi tabungan. Jika uangku tidak dapat ditabung dan habis untuk keperluan sehari-hari, uang kakakku menjadi penolong kalau kita tidak ada biaya lagi.'

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Soonyoung sibuk memperhatikan tanda keberhasilan kakak Jihoon, juga senyuman senyuman bangga yang diberikan dalam tiap foto dengan mendali menggantung di leher.

Jihoon tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Soonyoung, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya. Jihoon tertawa melihat ekspreksi pemuda yang lebih tinggi. 'Ayo ke tempat latihan kakakku, setelah itu kita makan malam bertiga.'

'Dengan kakakmu?' Mata Soonyoung membulat sedikit, pipinya merona tipis membayangkan dirinya makan bersama _calon kakak ipar_. 'Apa kakakmu tidak akan terganggu denganku?'

'Tentu saja tidak,' ia tertawa karena pertanyaan Soonyoung terasa begitu aneh. 'Kakakku sangat senang memiliki teman, jadi jangan khawatir.'

'Baiklah, aku akan dengan senang hati ikut.'

.

Soonyoung tidak pernah merasakan situasi secanggung ini sebelumnya. Melihat dua orang pemuda berwajah hampir mirip dan sesekali bercanda berdua di depannya membuat dirinya merasa sedikit diabaikan. Biasanya, jika bersama teman-temannya, ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian karena ocehannya atau hal-hal yang ia lakukan. Apa mungkin hal semacam itu tidak berlaku bagi tuna rungu? Apa dirinya tidak terlihat menyenangkan? Bukankah wajahnya sudah cukup lucu untuk dijadikan bahan lelucon? Kenapa sekarang dirinya justru seperti patung di sudut ruangan?

Jihoon tiba-tiba saja menyadarkan Soonyoung dari lamunannya, membuat pemuda itu langsung menatap penuh minat pada pemilik jari-jari mungil yang sempat melambai pelan di depan wajahnya. 'Kenapa melamun?'

Ia tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Jihoon, 'bukan apa-apa, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu.'

Kakak Jihoon yang memperhatikan Soonyoung kemudian memberi senyuman tipis pada pemuda itu. 'Maaf, aku menghabiskan waktu Jihoon untuk bicara denganku, kau pasti kesal.'

Mata sipit itu membola, menatap pada yang lebih tua dengan gelengan kepala dan tangan ia kibaskan untuk menolak ucapan Yoongi—kakak Jihoon. 'Aku sangat senang melihat interaksi kalian, aku tiba-tiba jadi ingin memiliki saudara karena melihat kalian berdua.'

Kemudian suasana kembali hening setelah Yoongi dan Jihoon sama sama tertawa kecil sambil mengatakan terima kasih lewat gerakan tangan. Mereka melanjutkan makan dalam diam sambil sesekali memberi senyum saat tidak sengaja bertemu pandang.

Setelah semua selesai, Jihoon mengeluarkan kantung dari dalam tasnya. Suara gemerencing uang koin di dalamnya menarik perhatian Soonyoung. 'Nah, kali ini aku yang akan bayar, sekalian menukar makanan-makanan yang sering kau beri padaku.'

pemuda itu memanggil pelayan toko, lalu membebaskan kepingan koin di dalam kantongnya untuk ia hitung. Menatanya satu persatu sambil menghitung jumlahnya.

Di sisi lain, Soonyoung bisa melihat dua orang pembeli yang menunggu mereka. Si pelayan toko beberapa kali mengulang bahwa tempat yang mereka duduki sekarang sudah bisa ditempati, tapi Jihoon tidak juga selesai menghitung uangnya membuat Soonyoung merasa sedikit tidak enak. Ia segera mengambil uang kertas yang miliki dan menyerahkan pada si pelayan toko dalam jumlah pas.

Melihat apa yang Soonyoung lakukan, Jihoon menghalangi. Tapi nampaknya yang ia halangi tidak berniat menarik kembali uangnya dan justru membantu Jihoon memasukkan kembali kepingan koin yang tercecer di meja untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kantung.

Mereka bertiga keluar dalam diam. Jihoon nampak dalam kondisi _mood_ buruk sementara Yoongi terlihat menunggu Jihoon mengajak bicara lebih dahulu. Soonyoung, yang memang pada dasarnya tidak begitu menyukai suasana diam tanpa interaksi pun memulai pembicaraan. Mencoba menanyai apapun pada Jihoon, berharap yang ia tanyai ini-itu mau menyahut. Sayangnya Jihoon tetap diam, memperhatikan langkahnya dengan tenang tanpa mengubris yang Soonyoung lakukan.

'Hentikan itu!' Jihoon menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan tegas dan ekspreksi marah setelah Soonyoung terus _berbicara_ di depannya. 'Kenapa kau yang membayar makan kita?'

Soonyoung tergugu melihat tanggapan Jihoon, tangannya nampak kaku dan bingung harus bicara apa. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah karena tidak mengerti harus menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon dengan kalimat bagaimana. 'Aku… hanya membayar di muka.'

'Tetap saja berarti kau yang membayar dan aku lagi-lagi berhutang padamu.'

'Aku tidak menganggap kau berhutang. Aku senang membantumu dan membayar makanmu, aku melakukannya bukan untuk membuatmu merasa terbebani, jadi jangan kau permasalahkan.'

'Bukan itu!' Jihoon mengatur napasnya yang nampak kelelahan karena gerakannya penuh emosi. 'Kenapa kau harus membayarnya padahal aku sudah mengatakan aku punya uang dan aku yang akan mentraktirmu?'

'Tadi ada orang yang menunggu tempat kita,' ia menjelaskan dengan pelan, mencoba untuk tidak menyakiti hati Jihoon. 'Aku hanya tidak mau membuang waktu mereka.'

'Kenapa dengan waktu mereka? Aku tidak melakukannya dengan sia-sia, aku menghitungnya agar tidak kurang dan toko itu akan rugi, jadi apa masalahnya menunggu sebentar? Aku bekerja lebih lama daripada waktu mereka menunggu, lalu kenapa hanya lima menit saja mereka harus merasa rugi?'

'Bukan begitu maksudku,' Soonyoung mencoba menahan emosi Jihoon, membiarkan pemuda itu mengatur napasnya yang makin tidak beraturan karena melimpahkan begitu banyak emosi. 'Maaf, aku hanya ingin membantumu agar tidak dikomentari merepotkan oleh orang-orang di sana karena uang yang perlu kau hitung terlebih dahulu.'

'Memang apa yang salah dari uangku? Apa recehan tidak bisa seberharga uang kertas? Jadi uang recehanku terlihat merepotkan? Baiklah, aku akan menukar uangmu nanti jika sudah aku tukar di bank. Aku harap bank tidak menendangku ke luar karena aku membawa uang receh terlalu banyak,' ia menoleh pada sang kakak yang hanya diam di sebelahnya. Tangannya menggenggam lengan kurus kakaknya dan membawa pemuda itu melangkah menjauh meninggalkan Soonyoung.

Yoongi sempat membungkuk sebentar pada pemuda yang mereka berdua tinggalkan, entah bermaksud mengatakan maaf atau terima kasih sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi bersama adiknya menuju motor untuk pulang.

Dalam hati, Soonyoung merasa menyesal karena ia sudah melukai hati pemuda mungil yang sangat ia sukai itu.

.

Soonyoung tidak tahu ke mana Jihoon pergi setelah hari itu. Tiap ia datang ke tempat kakaknya latihan maupun ke rumahnya, pemuda itu tidak ada di sana. Bahkan di tempatnya biasa bekerja. Ia merasa bersalah dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan maaf lewat apa lagi jika bertemu saja sulit. Mereka memang sempat bertukar SNS, tapi Jihoon tidak aktif bahkan untuk sekedar membaca pesan yang ia kirim.

Hingga kemudian, Soonyoung mendapati kedua orang tuanya duduk dengan satu amplop coklat di meja di antara mereka. Ia bertanya apa yang keduanya lakukan, tapi yang ditanyai justru memberi senyum tengil menggoda anak semata wayang mereka.

"Kau mendapat pesan," sang ayah tertawa kecil dengan mata mengerling pada amplop diantara mereka berdua. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menggoda untuk pemuda itu.

Penasaran, ia pun mengeluarkan seluruh isinya hingga berserakan di meja. Beberapa gambar makanan dan lembaran uang, serta koin koin kecil lolos dari dalam amplop.

"Bahkan ada uangnya juga," si ibu tertawa sambil menunjuk won-won yang ada di meja.

Soonyoung kenal gambar itu, juga apa maksud uang-uang itu sehingga berada di dalam sana. "Kalian melihat yang memberi ini?"

"Oh… ya… seorang pemuda mungil dengan mata sipit?" Ayahnya terdengar tidak yakin.

Ia mengerang pelan, "Apa sudah lama? Ke mana ia pergi?"

"Belum begitu lama, kok!" Ibunya menanggapi, lalu tangannya menunjuk arah yang sekiranya ditempuh pemuda tadi setelah meninggalkan amplop dan isinya di meja. "Ke arah sana, arah sana."

Bukannya beranjak, pemuda itu justru menghela napas dan membuat bahunya terkulai.

"Yah! Kenapa hanya diam?" Ayahnya menatap tidak percaya pada anaknya.

Soonyoung menundukkan kepalanya, memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang berupa gambaran semua makanan yang sudah ia beri pada Jihoon beberapa waktu lalu. "Apa kalian mungkin akan menerimanya walaupun dia tuna rungu? Aku akan melepasnya jika kalian memang tidak mengizinkanku. Lagi pula… dia nampaknya tidak begitu senang diriku terus membantunya dan bersikap baik karena kekurangannya itu."

Kedua orang tuanya terdiam, menatap pemuda yang nampaknya tengah patah hati itu. Lalu sang ibu berdahem pelan, "sayang, ayo kita belajar bahasa isyarat. Akhir-akhir ini mulutku sakit terus berbicara, mungkin lewat bahasa isyarat aku bisa."

"Oh, ya, benar," sang ayah mengangguk. "Mungkin kita perlu belajar bahasa isyarat secepatnya agar kita bisa berkomunikasi dengan mudah."

Mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanya, ia tersenyum lebar. Tanpa babibu, Soonyoung pun langsung mengucapkan terima kasih dan menaiki motornya menuju arah yang sama dengan yang ditunjuk ibunya. Mengendarainya menuju tempat yang sekiranya akan ada Jihoon di sana.

Dan ia tiba di tempat kakak Jihoon berlatih. Suasananya tenang, tidak ada kecipak air yang mungkin kali ini latihan sudah selesai atau mungkin libur. Matanya mengedar begitu masuk ke dalam, mencari pemuda mungil yang terus memenuhi pikirannya sepanjang hari terakhir.

Matanya menemukan seseorang tengah memasukkan kepala ke dalam air, mungkin menikmati bagaimana menyelam atau entah apa. Ia tersenyum. Membuat langkah hati-hati untuk tiba di belakang pemuda itu tanpa ketahuan.

"Jihoon-ah," Soonyoung memanggil pelan setelah pemuda itu setelah selesai dengan bermain air. "Meski kau tidak mendengarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini."

Pemuda yang ada di depannya terdiam.

"Maukah kau datang ke rumahku? Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi… aku sangat ingin mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku. Kau mungkin akan bertanya kenapa dan jawabanku karena aku ingin membuat mereka tahu betapa berharganya orang yang aku sukai ini. Meskipun kau tidak bisa mendengar, mereka akan lihat bertapa berharganya dirimu hingga aku memilihmu, bukan orang lain."

Tiba-tiba saja Jihoon menoleh, menatap tepat pada mata Soonyoung dengan rambut yang masih sedikit basah menetesi wajahnya pelan. Mata tipis tapi bulat itu memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

'Ada apa?' Ia bertanya sambil matanya tetap memperhatikan pemuda di depannya.

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil, 'maukah kau datang ke rumahku?'

'Untuk apa?'

Ia terdiam sejenak, menimang ucapan apa yang perlu ia katakan pada Jihoon. Kemudian senyumnya terukir lebih lebar, 'aku akan memberimu pekerjaan agar kau tidak perlu kelelahan di pinggir jalan dan berpindah pindah jika tidak mendapat uang di satu tempat.'

'Tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar, apa mereka akan menerimaku?'

'Mereka… akan… lihat. Mereka akan lihat betapa hebatnya Lee Jihoon hingga bukan masalah jika mereka memilikimu sebagai pegawai. Mereka akan lihat apa kelebihan yang Lee Jihoon miliki dengan kegigihannya dibanding pegawai pegawai biasa yang senang mengeluh. Mereka akan lihat betapa mengagumkannya dirimu.'

Jihoon tertawa kecil, kemudian suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar lolos bersama kekehan kekehan ringan. Tangannya memegang perutnya karena rasa geli dengan ucapan Soonyoung. "Kau tidak tuna rungu?" Ia bertanya pelan di sela tawanya, menatap pemuda yang kini memberi tatapan heran dengan mata sipit yang dipaksa membola. "Bagaimana– bagaimana bisa kita berjalan seperti ini?"

"Tu– tunggu…," Soonyoung menatap heran pada Jihoon. "Kau… bisa bicara?"

"Bodoh. Kenapa kau repot-repot berbohong padaku kau akan memberiku pekerjaan padahal sebelumnya kau bilang akan mengenalkanku pada kedua orang tuamu? Aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan!"

Mereka terdiam, kemudian Soonyoung menjadi yang tertawa paling keras diantara mereka.

"Aku kira kau tuna rungu," ia menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk.

Jihoon tersenyum mendengar kejujuran Soonyoung, "Aku juga mengira kau tuna rungu…."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencoba bicara denganku?"

"Kau bodoh?" Pemuda itu mendelik penuh celaan pada pemuda di depannya. "Jika aku mengiramu tuna rungu, untuk apa aku bicara denganmu? Seperti melakukan hal yang sia-sia."

"Benar juga," Soonyoung memasang wajah bodohnya sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Aku pun berpikir begitu, jadi aku tidak mengajakmu bicara."

Kembali, suasana diam. Mereka saling memandangi dengan pipi yang perlahan bersemu merah, dalam hati bersyukur karena tempat yang remang-remang tidak akan membuat semburat itu terlihat jelas.

"Jadi… kau mau tidak datang ke rumahku?" Yang lebih tinggi bersuara kemudian, menatap Jihoon penuh harap.

"Untuk apa ke rumahmu?"

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada kedua orang tuaku."

Jihoon mengulum senyum, menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan teduh menyenangkan. "Aku akan dengan senang hati datang."

Mendapat jawaban positif dari Jihoon, Soonyoung pun menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan. Memeluk dengan sangat erat dan mengelus punggung sempitnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Jihoon-ah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Soonyoung-ah."

 **Fin.**

Maaf untuk ketidakjelasan yang saya buat. Ini random. Hasil karya saya setelah sekian lama kabur dari dunia per-fujo-an dan fokus sama fiksi aliran lurus. Mingyu bikin saya baper parah di fik sendiri, akhirnya coba normalin ganjilganjil dugeundugeun yang serang saya, saya pun bikin fik ini. Daripada harus baper ke orang yang ga bisa saya miliki (bahkan di ff saya, ffnya ga dimiliki sama tokoh utama OC yang saya buat, sedih kan) sih, ya saya mending bikin beginian kan. Biarkan mereka yang tidak bsa aku miliki tetap tidak bisa aku miliki, asal aku puas dengan siapa yang memiliki mereka (halah). Ya, ya sudah sih ya... mungkin sampai sini saja. Terima kasih sudah baca. Sayang kalian deh, mwah! jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa!


End file.
